1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable, hands-free, and visually friendly breast pump system and method for collecting milk from a breast of a nursing mother which may be hidden from view when in use. In particular, the invention may be hidden underneath the clothing of a nursing mother, which provides privacy and avoids any attention and the awkwardness experienced by the nursing mother using existing breast pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breastfeeding is the best source of nutrition for a baby, and it also offers health benefits to the nursing mother. Often, the nursing mother needs to use a breast pump to collect milk. A variety of breast pumps are available. The basic types of breast pumps include manual (hand operated) pumps and electric pumps. The electric pumps may be battery and/or AC powered. Further, the electric pumps may be self-cycling or require some manual user control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,840 combines a manual hand pump with a breast pump support bra which supports the weight of the breast. While most hand pumps are inexpensive and portable, they are typically uncomfortable, inefficient, and difficult to clean.
Some electric pumps are not battery-operated such that the nursing mother has to be near a power outlet. Other electric pumps, such as the diaphragm pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,847 and 6,090,065, are assembled from many parts (hoses, gaskets, valves, etc.) which are difficult to clean, wash and carry. FIG. 27 illustrates such a prior art system from the '065 patent having many parts which makes it cumbersome and difficult to use. In particular, in such a traditional breast pump, the milk has to pass through a plurality of components, such as a funnel P20, a cylindrical guiding means P22, a cap assembly P30, a reservoir P40, an inlet P62 connected to the suction assembly, etc., just to get to a container.
The website at http://www.epinons.com/kifm-Health-Nursing_and_Feeding-Breast Pumps-A11/tk˜PR001.1.5 lists many commercially available breast pumps. Most of the electric breast pumps, such as Hollister's Purely Yours™ Kit, are cumbersome and noisy, and thus very stressful for the nursing mother to use. In addition, while the nursing mother is using these breast pumps to collect milk, she cannot take care of the baby or do anything else.
Even more, these pumps share the disadvantage that the mother's breast is exposed during use (lack of privacy) and that their motors are noisy. The breast pump vest described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,084, although covering most of the breast, is heavy and inconvenient to wear.
Currently, there are no portable and user-friendly breast pumps capable of achieving private, quiet, easy, efficient, and effective breast-feeding.